matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Ben Tennyson
Lord Ben Tennyson is an alternate counterpart of Ben Tennyson, who has been brainwashed and married to Elizabeth Transyl-Tennyson, a Vladat queen. Upon being brainwashed, Ben had become quite the cruel and vicious warlord, as well as a disturbed family man. Appearance - Noticeably identical to Ben Prime, other than the disturbed eye coloration. Upon being hypnotized completely by Elizabeth, his eyes have changed color, green irises, crimson pupils, and black eyes. He now wears a silk black shirt with a blood red '10' over his heart, smooth black trousers with polished black shoes and a silver necklace with an 'X' shaped pendant. Also wears a short black cape with a gold clasp set so it is hanging over his right arm up to his wrist. Finishing off his look, he has grown a brown goatee in his adult years. His Omnitrix is on his left wrist. Background - Like his prime self, he, Rook, Hobble, and Rad Dudesman traveled to Anur Transyl on a mission and fought Lord Transyl. Main difference was Lord Transyl was also killed by Atomix's "fusion cuisine" attack. The group was rewarded with an antique table. Upon leaving, they discovered the table was really the coffin containing Elizabeth Transyl, Lord Transyl's sister and queen of Vladats. She attacked and discarded the others off the ship, Ben surviving using his whampire form. Although impressed Elizabeth attempted to drain ben as the omnitrix timed out. Ben kissed as a last ditch effort. Surprisingly successful as Elizabeth was immediately smitten by ben. As a means of romancing, She hypnotized Ben to be her lover and husband. Her kiss on his lips made this hypnosis complete and permanent, altering his eyes and personality. He agreed to be her husband and king. They were wedded and placed into power the next day. As two years passed, They obliterated the Incursion Empire, as well as the Tetramands. The Plumber's, Azmuth and Galvan Prime were the first things to go. And Vilgax was easy to get rid of together. Even took over Revonnah, taking Rook's sisters as slaves of pleasure. They are the first among many other alien girls. All while still being happily married. Recently has Kevin Levin tortured in his dungeon as a prison of war. Gwen, Rook, and even Albedo have formed a resistance, attempting to storm Ben's castle on Anur Transyl. Using his omnitrix, Ben easily overpowered and imprisoned them. He had sadistically tortured them, showing Gwen and Rook the fate Kevin and the girls. Taunted Gwen for her relationship with Albedo, bearing his child. As he imprisoned, claims he will take their baby to be a playmate/sibling for his and Elizabeth's upcoming child. A decade later, he is seen raising his twin daughters, Bathory and Nocturnelle, along with his niece, Jen, as his adopted daughter. He was seen discussing further conquest of a planet with his generals. He currently has a doctor creating an army for him. Personality - No longer is he the kind and righteous hero he once was. Ben has become a cruel and sadistic tyrant. Conquering planets to expand his and his wife's empire. Cruelly torturing his prison, denying them food and drink. Verbally abusive and taunting his foes. He even has no qualms of torturing former friends and family. Although despite all of that and being brainwashed, he seems to have genuinely love and care for Elizabeth. He truly is a caring father for his twin daughters, Bathory and Nocturnelle, treating them as his pride and joy. He also cares for his niece, Jen, raising her as if she is his very own. One thing that seemingly has risen from his marriage with Elizabeth is that his casual behavior seems to be libido focused. For not only is his relationship with Elizabeth a very affectionate with an active sex life, but out of his conquest he has collected a harem of enslaved girls for he and his wife's pleasure. And along with his wife, Ben is not bothered by the idea of a "closed off family". Powers/Abilities - Having the omnitrix, he is capable of transforming into various alien species. Highly skilled in using his various abilities, along with having the master control. Compared to his various counterparts, his alien forms are more stronger and refined due to being exercised through his conquest. He has often proven that he is skilled in hand to hand combat even in his human form. He has been shown to keep up with Revonnah Kai, an alien martial art that he learned just by watching Rook Blonko. Although compared to his Omnitrix, this is a skill of his that isn't frequently used. Although used more often in his conquests is his ability to plan and strategize, creating plans of havoc and dominance, outsmarting armies and governments. Such has gained him control over the Anur System, Earth, Galvan Prime, Khoros, and various others. Relationships - * Elizabeth Transyl-Tennyson - His hypnotist, his mate, and his queen at his side. Though brainwashed, the two have grown to love each other (I think?). Ben has become the sadistic and cruel tyrant, acclimating her quite the growing empire. And thanks to such a "loving marriage", she has given birth to their own pride and joy: Bathory and Nocturnelle, her precious ones, "growing from innocence to darkness". * Bathory - Daughter of Ben and Elizabeth, twin sister to Nocturnelle, and princess of the Anur System. She is one of Ben's pride and joys. She is the brash and impatient half of the sisters, also getting a delighted giggle out of Ben. Ben often compares her to himself. She is one of the few people that Ben genuinely cares for. Ben tends to plan for her and Nocturnelle's future, as he and Elizabeth plan an arranged marriage between the sisters and the adopted protégé, Jennifer. * Nocturnelle - Daughter of Ben and Elizabeth, twin sister to Bathory, and princess of the Anur System. She is one of Ben's pride and joys. She is the patient and quiet half of the pair, making the two parents proud in terms of her intellect. Ben often claims that she takes after her mother, and possibly her cousin (Gwen). She is one of the few people that Ben genuinely cares for. Ben tends to plan for the girls future, as he and Elizabeth plan an arranged marriage between the sisters and the adopted protégé, Jennifer. * Jennifer - While not an offspring of theirs by blood, Ben does care for Jennifer as if she were his own child. He takes great joy in Jennifer's display of loyalty and obedience to him and Elizabeth, even though they are not her true parents. Both Ben and Elizabeth believes in a "closed off family", and plots an arranged marriage between Jennifer and the sisters. * Personal harem - The collection of alien women that he and Elizabeth have acclimated during their conquests. Many women of many races have been included, such as Rook's sisters, Princess Looma of Khoros, and even Attea the Incursion Empress. More often shown than not is that Ben seems to see them as trophies and sources of pleasure. He is also shameless about them, having them pleasure him even when he's having a conversation with someone. Trivia - * Currently 28 years old and has been happily married for 12 years. * He and Elizabeth have quite the "affectionate" marriage. The servants of the castle inform the royal daughters that their affection is "not for the ears of children". Elizabeth has even claimed (even in front of her daughters), "The true power of the humans is their libido! Your father can attest to that!" * It also seems that Ben has a very developed physique, for Looma has claimed during one of her and Ben's romps that "Ben can put many Tetramand males to shame!". *In terms of Gwen and Albedo's daughter, Jennifer, his actual blood relations are complicated (due to Albedo being his genetic match). Assumptions are being that of "father" and "second cousin". * Apparently Ben and Elizabeth are open minded in terms of marriage, regardless of gender or relationship. Category:Browse